Vodka Shots
by Miss Just
Summary: ."Um, dois, três copos de vodka sobre o balcão." Pure Vodka Project - Silver Trio


_**Vodka shots  
**|Silver Trio Project|  
|Pure Vodka Project|_

**23:17  
**Um, dois, três copos de shot, pequenos e de plástico, batem com força no balcão. Três exclamações são ouvidas, três olhares de loucura e ânsia trocados, sorrisos abertos e perversos nos rostos.  
O primeiro shot de vodka da noite.  
- Mais três! - Pansy pede ao rapaz que tinha a garrafa na mão e os olhos cobiçosos sobre ela.  
- Mais três - aceita Blaise, apertando o corpo da morena contra o seu, espiando o outro rapaz por cima do ombro dela.  
- Mais três - ri-se Malfoy, sacudindo os fios de cabelo loiro da frente dos olhos, enquanto pega no pequeno copo de plástico que o rapaz do bar coloca sobre a mesa.  
- A nós! - exclamam os três, elevando os copos, devorando a vodka pelas suas gargantas, batendo com os copos no balcão novamente.

**00:43  
**Terceiro bar da noite. Música demasiado alta, gente demasiado alegre, álcool demais no sangue de todos. Dança, muita dança, gritos, sorrisos, beijos e abraços, shots de vodka sobre os lábios.  
Centro da pista de dança, três corpos movem-se ao som das batidas, roçar de lábios, provar de sabores, textura das peles.  
Um empregado passa com um tabuleiro de shots, Pansy estica o braço, agarra dois copos, trá-los para si e morde o lábio inferior enquanto coloca um dos copos entre a clivagem do seu peito e olha directamente para Malfoy.  
Blaise reclama baixinho, não escondendo um sorriso perverso ao ver o amigo inclinar-se para a frente, beijar o peito da morena antes roçar a sua pele, segurar o shot com os lábios e retirá-lo de onde está, bebendo a vodka pura do seu interior.  
Pansy gargalha, coloca o segundo copo no local do primeiro e, desta vez, olha para Blaise. Sorri.

**02:06  
**As gargalhadas ouvem-se pelas rua onde caminham. Não conhecem aquele percurso, não importa, é apenas o bar seguinte que realmente lhes preocupa. Braços sobre cinturas e ombros, pernas bambas e constantes tropeções, o fumo do cigarro aceso marca o ar por onde passam.  
Cumprimentam pessoas que não conhecem, riem-se na cara uns dos outros, conversam e discutem e chegam à rua do bar seguinte. A música ouve-se à distância, o batimento do som é sentido nos corpos e sorrisos voltam aos lábios.  
- Mais vodka - comentou Draco, olhando para a entrada do bar.  
- Mais vodka - consentiu Pansy, apoiando-se no loiro para entrar, sem nunca deixar de olhar o segurança.  
- Mais vodka - concordou Blaise, seguindo com eles, deixando-se abstrair com o ritmo da música.

**03:22  
**Um, dois, três copos de vodka sobre o balcão. Uma gargalhada alta e duas exclamações de prazer ardente. Uma mão esticada em direcção a Pansy. Ela olha, vê alguém que lhe sorri, segura aquela mão e sente-se puxada para cima do balcão. Gargalha novamente, dançando livremente com quem quer que a tivesse puxado.  
Uma mão na sua cintura, uns lábios sobre os seus e os três amigos dançam loucamente em cima do balcão, juntos. Copos de vodka sobre os seus pés, partidos, o líquido translúcido sobre o balcão e um isqueiro por alguém esquecido.  
Uma faísca, uma pequena chama e o inferno na terra. Gritos, risos, gargalhadas e a música alta. A dança continua, o fogo logo se extingue, os três juntos, e apenas mais shots de vodka importam.

**04:55  
**Novamente na rua, caminham sobre a calçada. Novamente abraçados, as gravatas já sem nó, as camisa abertas, os sapatos de salto de Pansy seguros numa das suas mãos. Gargalhadas e gritinhos, tonturas e o mundo a girar sobre eles. Noite perfeita. Vida perfeita.  
- Onde vamos agora? - pergunta Blaise, roçando os lábios no rosto de Malfoy.  
- Para a praia! - exclama Pansy, levantando a mão onde segura os seus sapatos.  
- Não! - Berra Malfoy, parando subitamente e fazendo os amigos desequilibrarem-se. - Praia, areia, mar, água, nós bêbedos, morrer afogados! - tenta explicar, gesticulando demasiado.  
- Vodka - diz Pansy, simplificando tudo, encolhendo os ombros e mostrando-lhe uma garrafa que trazia dentro da sua bolsa.  
- Ok - o loiro cede, continuando o caminho por onde iam.

**05:59  
**- Areia, areia, AREIA! - berra Malfoy, torcendo o nariz de cada vez que os grãos de areia roçam o seu corpo. - ODEIO!  
- Vodka - murmura Blaise, levantando a garrafa que o loiro rapidamente agarrou e bebeu um gole.  
Draco está sentado, de frente para o mar, a garrafa de vodka já quase no fim na sua mão direita. Pansy encontra-se deitada, de frente para ele, sussurrando o que quer que fosse baixinho e gesticulando bastante com uma das mãos. Segura a perna de Draco, onde tem a cabeça apoiada, e ri sem saber o motivo. Blaise apoia-se sobre um cotovelo, o rosto virado para o de Malfoy, um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.  
A música de um bar perto ainda pode ser ouvida entre eles. Ao fundo, no horizonte, as cores do amanhecer começam a cobrir os céus. Mais uma vez, a vodka contra os lábios de Draco, o ardor do líquido a descer sobre a garganta já quase não era sentido. A tontura aumenta, os sons começam a dispersar.  
- Merda de areia - pragueja. - Nunca mais te dou ouvidos.  
- Diz antes que nunca mais bebes coisas muggles - ri-se Blaise. - Primeira vez a provar vodka e olha o teu estado.  
- Não fales muito, seu imbecil - resmunga o loiro, fechando os olhos. - Foram vocês que me deixaram assim.  
Olha novamente para a garrafa, leva-a aos lábios e bebe o que lhe resta dentro, antes de deixar o corpo tombar para trás, ouvindo, ao longe, a gargalhada histérica de Pansy.

* * *

**N.A.:** Fic escrita para **Silver Trio Project**; **Pure Vodka Project**; **Projecto Violeta** e **X Challenge Relâmpago** do MM.

Agradecimentos ao Leuh que betou às tantas da manhã - Thanks, sweet ;*

**R.E.V.I.E.W.**  
_Just_


End file.
